Multiprotocol label switching (MPLS) may be employed to perform traffic-engineering (TE) in internet protocol (IP) networks and to provide MPLS based layer 2 (L2) or layer 3 (L3) enterprise virtual private network (VPN) services. There are various existing solutions for providing MPLS on a service provider's network using a distributed control network. Such existing solutions may require each node (e.g., a router or a switch) to establish one or more tunnels to provide MPLS data communication. More recent solutions introduce the notion of a centrally controlled network for MPLS data communication in which the network operation is divided into two planes, for example, a control plane (e.g., residing in a tunnel central controller) and a data plane (e.g., residing in one or more nodes). In order to implement TE in a centrally controlled MPLS network, means for collecting and coordinating resources of various links within the network are needed.